Pirates of the Caribbean: Jacks sister
by Chrome Girl-174
Summary: What if Jack did have a sister how would she influnce the world of Pirates Of The Caribbean. Was CotBP:Jacks sister T just for saftey and some sugestive bits this is more or less so Sparrabella note more or less so
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I no own POTC**

* * *

Jewely was laying on a piece of driftwood as her and a younger boy floated out to sea. Then she heard a sharp feminine cry from above .

"Look! There are two children in the water!"

Jewelys' eyes popped open at the sound of another she looked up she saw a large ship, as large as the Grand Barnacle if she remembered correctly. The first thing that caught her attention about the ship was the paint scheme: Yellow and Blue, colors of the English armada. Then Jewely felt ropes tighten around her and she was hoisted up into the air. Men move out of the way as a younger officer moved forwards, the man looked fermiler like someone she had meet years ago but he looked older so she dismissed it to the back of her mind. The man knelt down by the boy and examined him.

"He's still breathing." The man said. Then another spoke up in his thick accent that only a true sea man would have.

"For the love of mother and child!" He exclaimed as everyone swarmed to the rails.

"OH NO! BELL!" Jewely screamed as she saw the ship but no answer came in return.

"Arouse the Captain imedeitly." The young officer said. "Heave to. Take in sails launch the boats."

As men scurried around to follow his orders they move the boy to where the main mast sat so he would be out of the way for now. Then Jewely heard a man talking to a little girl younger then herself.

"Elizabeth I want you to accompany the children they'll be in your charge. Take care of them." Elizabeth nodded and walked in little-lady-like-aristobrat-steps over to where Jewely was standing by the boy.

The Elizabeth was mesmerize by the boy. She looked down at him lovingly stroking his hair then he came to and grabbed her arm.

"It's O.K. My names Elizabeth Swann." She told him.

"W-Will Turner." Will shuddered.

"I'm watching over you Will." She whispered lovingly as he fell back into ucosiousness. His shirt collar moved just so that a small golden chain was showing. Elizabeth reached down to grab it just as Jewely walked out of the hold in a new dress that Elizabeth had given her, a piece of cloth raped around her wrist, it took all of Jewelys' selfcontrole to keep her from yelling at Elizabeth as she took out the charm.

"Yo-your a p-pirate!" She gasped looking up at Jewely then back to Will.

"Has he said anything?" The officer said as he came up behind the girls.

"His names William Turner and hers' is Juliana Smith that's all I found out." The man nodded.

"Take him below." He said to some marines.

Elizabeth and Jewely stood at the prow of the ship looking out to open ocean. Then a grand black ship peaked out threw the fog and Jewely muttered part of the old legend.

"A black ship who's timbers are mabe from the wood of Davy Jones Locker, the sails 'ave been cut wit' shadows an sowen wit' sins. Cout yerself blessed tha' ye neva' met 'er cursed crew an 'ad dealings wit 'er Cap'n."


	2. Chapter 2

Jewely stood by Elizabeth she totally ignoring the women who were standing over her nagging at how she dressed, wore her hair and that her hands weren't silky but rough.

"Well I think she's quite cutie. Don't you honey?" Mrs. Dalton stated as she turned to her husband.

"Yes dear," Her husband told her. "it was very kind of Governor Swann to take her in." Then he moved over to where the girls were standing.

"Excuse me Miss. Swann but might I borough your friend?" Sir Dalton asked taking Jewelys arm in his.

Once they were out of the crowd Jewely snatched her arm from Sir Dalton's.

"Please Juliana." He said but there was a slight growl in his voice. Jewely just glared at him.

"Tha' ain't me name an' ye know it!" Jewely glowered towards him.

"Yes your right Jewels." He said with a sinister smirk on his lips. This sudden use of her nickname caught her by surprise and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came to her witty mind.

"I have heard that, your poor excuse for a captain, brother has been killed. Such a tragity." Jewelys' eyes misted over and Sir Dalton knew he had her right where he wanted her. "It's a shame that you left with your poor excuse for a family that night. I was planing to-"

Jewely made a slight movement of her wrist and out of her fingerless glove came a newly sharpened dagger. She forced Sir Dlaton up against the wall the dagger to his throat.

"Ye was planin' on yer Bonnie lass ether bein' me or Arabella, but when she left wit 'er mum you had to be reduced to the youngest daughter of Captain Teague, but when I escaped with Jackie an Da I left ye to 'ave ta marry one of dem girls tha' yer Da picked fer ya." She explained his own plan to him, her anger getting greater than any pirates, then said. "Ain't tha' right Fitzy?"

"Well I can see that you were blessed with your fathers witty scene. Bad it's gonna be wasted." He said as he batted the knife away from her hand and rose to his full height.

Jewely stepped back in fear of her enemy. "W-Wha' ye gonna do ta me?" She asked.

"I'm gonna let you live for now but one wrong move and it's to the noose for you." He said walking from her as tears began to fall from her eyes.

The year they spent on the _Barnacle _was rather inconvenient.

* * *

**Yes this was a filler **

**thanks to every one who reviewed! ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

Jewely walked away from where her new "family" stood talking to the blacksmith, Mr. Brown. Jewely walked over to where the docks and in a very unlady like manner 18-year-old Jewely laid down on her stomach and looked down into the water below.

"It is rather convenient that my brother is king of the merfolk. I always have away to escape this dull boring land locked life." Jewely said taking her hand and slapping the waters surface three times.

No sooner had she pulled her hand away a small whirlpool appeared in the water then three heads appeared out of the water. The three women were beautiful, more beautiful than all the upper class women in England. They had deep red hair, pit less ocean blue eyes and, pearly white skin. But these women had all these beautiful fetchers they had one thing that no woman anywhere else had, they had tails.

"Mornin' Scaly-tails." Jewely greeted rather smartly.

"Hello Jewely S-s-s-s-s-sparrow." Morvern, Aquila and, Aquala greeted in a creepy unison.

"So wot's da word of the waters?" Jewely asked the three blue tails.

"One:" Aquila held up a taloned finger. "Is you and Jack S-s-s-s-s-sparrow are dead."

"Two:" Aquala held up another taloned finger. "The Black Pearl is under comand of Captain Barbossa."

"And three:" Morvern held up her finger. "Barbossa is under the curse of the Aztec Gold of Hernand Cotez."

"Well thanks fer da good news. Fat lot of help ye Scaly-tails are." Jewely told them.

"Juliana!" Said the suprised voice of Governor Swann. "Get up from that posision!"

"Get out o' here." Jewely whispered to her friends. "Yes sir." She reluctantly said standing up.

* * *

**Yes this was another filler **

**thanks to every one who reviewed! ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

After a year of very unlady like behaviour from Jewely Governor Swann decided that it was high time for Jewely to be constructed by her own governess.

"Sit up Juliana!" The governess, Ms. Rosalind Merryweather, scolded for the twentieth time in the last hour and a half .

'Thirty minuets left and I can go to the tavern' Jewely sighed in the back of her head.

"Juliana do stop daydreaming. Juliana do you hear me?" Ms. Merryweather chided for the hundred time that morning.

"Yes Ma'ma." Jewely said sceptically.

"Will you tell me what you are daydreaming about?" Ms. Merryweather asked.

"No." Jewely said bluntly.

"That was an order not a question." Ms. Merryweather told her.

"If it'll get me out o' here quicker." Jewely said.

"Out of here faster." She was corrected.

"Wot eva'," Jewely muttered. "I was thinkin' 'bout the sea."

"Juliana young women DO NOT spend their time thinking about the sea!" Ms. Merryweather said horrified.

"Well this young woman does Ms. Rose." Jewely told her.

"Ms. Merryweather." She told Jewely. "Now tomorrow I expect to see you in a corset and dressed properly dismissed."

"Finally!" Jewely said jumping up out of her chair.

She left the main hall and ran up to her room and changed into a white blouse and long brown skirt. Then she put on a lose corset on the out side of her shirt and over that a womans waist coat.

"Much better now I can breath. Salty Dogs here I come." Jewely said sprinting down the stairs bare foot.

* * *

"They's a rowdy bunch ain't they." The other barmaid Bliss said.

"Aye they is..." Jewely trailed off when she was three people walk in to the tavern.

"Jewels ye all right?" Bliss asked her new friend.

"Aye I'm fine. I'll take this table." Jewely said as she hurried off.

"Wot can I get ye?" Jewely asked in her most blunt way finding it hard to fight back the giggles.

"We'll 'ave rum." Said a young man who was just a year or two older than Jewely.

"And I'll 'ave a jug o' milk if yew got any." The girl said.

"I'll get that right out Mr. Malgorie." Jewely said running off before they could ask any questions.

"'Ow do you know our names?" The oldest boy asked. Jewely picked her sparkling eyes up and a mischievous smile played at the edge of her lips.

"Jewels?" They all asked in disbelief.

For the next hour the four sat and talked.

"Jewels come back with us." The youngest, Tumen, pleaded.

"I-I-I can't." Jewely said bowing her head.

"Bu' why eva' not? Your a Sparrow I thought ye were drawn to the ocean." Constance asked.

"Fitzy." Was all Jewely could manage out.

"wot did 'e do _Mon cherie?_" Jean asked his green eyes flashing.

So Jewely retold the past few years since Jack had died. "So ye see I cain't leave Fitz'll hang me if I try any thin'."

But just as she was finishing her story the front door burst open and three Marines rushed in.

"Hide." She hissed through the caous then Jewely lead her friends to the counter. "Yew can get out thought the back door just thought there. I 'ave to go." She said as she hugged her friends good bye.

* * *

The next morning found Jewely in the company of Ms. Merryweather.

"Young Genital Women DO NOT go to Taverns." She said the last word as if it were poison to her toungh.

* * *

**Yes this was another filler I'm trying to put a few years of Julies tourcher in this story **

**thanks to every one who reviewed! ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

_Jewely was laying on a piece of driftwood as her and a younger boy floated out to sea. Then she heard a sharp feminine cry from above ._

_"Look! There are two children in the water!"_

_Jewelys' eyes popped open at the sound of another she looked up she saw a large ship, as large as the Grand Barnacle if she remembered correctly. The first thing that caught her attention about the ship was the paint scheme: Yellow and Blue, colors of the English armada. Then Jewely felt ropes tighten around her and she was hoisted up into the air. Men move out of the way as a younger officer moved forwards, the man looked fermiler like someone she had meet years ago but he looked older so she dismissed it to the back of her mind. The man knelt down by the boy and examined him._

_"He's still breathing." The man said. Then another spoke up in his thick accent that only a true sea man would have._

_"For the love of mother and child!" He exclaimed as everyone swarmed to the rails._

_"OH NO! BELL!" Jewely screamed as she saw the ship but no answer came in return._

_"Arouse the Captain imedeitly." The young officer said. "Heave to. Take in sails launch the boats."_

_As men scurried around to follow his orders they move the boy to where the main mast sat so he would be out of the way for now. Then Jewely heard a man talking to a little girl younger then herself._

_"Elizabeth I want you to accompany the children they'll be in your charge. Take care of them." Elizabeth nodded and walked in little-lady-like-aristobrat-steps over to where Jewely was standing by the boy._

_The Elizabeth was mesmerize by the boy. She looked down at him lovingly stroking his hair then he came to and grabbed her arm._

_"It's O.K. My names Elizabeth Swann." She told him._

_"W-Will Turner." Will shuddered._

_"I'm watching over you Will." She whispered lovingly as he fell back into ucosiousness. His shirt collar moved just so that a small golden chain was showing. Elizabeth reached down to grab it just as Jewely walked out of the hold in a new dress that Elizabeth had given her, a piece of cloth raped around her wrist, it took all of Jewelys' selfcontrole to keep her from yelling at Elizabeth as she took out the charm._

_"Yo-your a p-pirate!" She gasped looking up at Jewely then back to Will._

_"Has he said anything?" The officer said as he came up behind the girls._

_"His names William Turner and hers' is Juliana Smith that's all I found out." The man nodded._

_"Take him below." He said to some marines._

_Elizabeth and Jewely stood at the prow of the ship looking out to open ocean. Then a grand black ship peaked out threw the fog and Jewely muttered part of the old legend._

_"A black ship who's timbers are mabe from the wood of Davy Jones Locker, the sails 'ave been cut wit' shadows an sowen wit' sins. Cout yerself blessed tha' ye neva' met 'er cursed crew an 'ad dealings wit 'er Cap'n."_

* * *

Jewely awoke with a start the _Black Pearls_ Jolly Roger looked as if it had smiled down at her.

"Oh well" She muttered, as she rolled out of her goose down bed to repeat the same boring cycle she had been threw for the last 8-years posing as the governors daughter.

"I'm a fearsome pirate. I shouldn't be livin' in the governors' mansion. Fitz is such a brat I hate 'em. I can't Believe that he knows me well enough to know that taking my freedom is the best line of punishment." Jewely complained to her wardrobe. "Oh right tha' year on da _Barnacle._"

"Juliana wake up." The Governor said threw the door."I'll-"

"DO NOT! Send in maids to dress me I can handle a corset on my own thank you!" Jewely sniffed including a little head bob.

"Of course Juliana."

'But of o' course its not like I'm gonna wear one.' Jewely thought to herself.

Jewely dressed in the uglyest dress it was heavey Pink much worse it was hot pink, Jewelys least favorite color, and many kryistles adorned the bodice, she wore a fingerless royal-blue glove that ran up her wrist to her elbow that hid her tattoo and branded P, she left her corset and most of her petite coats in her dresser and instead wore her tavern dress under her gown, braided her long curly brunet hair, then she went down stairs.

* * *

'If I 'ave ta 'ear one more person callin' me 'Juliana' I'm gonna keelhaul some one' Jewely thought as she had to keep the role of Governors daughter at the promotion ceremony. 'They don't even know tha' me Da saved Norrie' from drownin' like 14-years ago.' She giggled as she ditched the party and snuck away to the docks. And there she found her favorite marines, Mullroy and Murtogg, arguing, but they were arguing with a...Pirate? Jewely padded up to them on bare feet, when she had left she hid her shoes and stalkings in a crack in the blacksmith shops wall and diched the lacey pink dress there to, when she got closer she saw Him. Jewely froze and stood in shock as she stared at the man she thought was long dead.

"Miss. Juliana." Murtogg greeted her but she didn't notice beyond a head nod. Jewelys' breath sounded ragged as she stood there the man had turned by now and they shared the same shocked exasperation on their faces.

"J-J-Jackie?" Jewely asked then she screamed. "Jackie!" As she ran to his awaiting arms tears streamed down her cheeks as she buried her head in to Jacks chest, even though she was a few months away from her 24th birthday she still had a childish side.

"H-How are ye 'ear? I thought ye was dead." Jewely sobbed as Jack stroked her hair.

"Sea turtles Luv." He said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Strapped ta yer feet, Mate?" Jewely giggled.

"So as I was saying," Murtogg began again not fazed by the strange turn of events. "You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by dark and captained by a man so evil that 'ell its self spat him back out."

Mullroy grind then stated "NO!"

"No." Murtogg said snottily as Jack and Jewely slunk over to the Interceptor.

"Mariners are such idiots." Jewely muttered to her brother.

"Aye." Jack said as he gave his little sister a side hug.

The two mariners finally took a long enough break from the argument to look up and see the Sparrow siblings up at the helm of the Interceptor.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" Mullroy yelled at them.

Then Murtogg came up. "What your name?"

"Smith!" Jewely said quickly causing the two men to turn and stare at her.

"How do you know that?" Murtogg asked in shock at the fact that Jewelys' last name was the same before Governor Swann had adopted her.

"Just a coincidence of the last name." Jewely said in a dismissive wave of her hand. "He was one of the men I worked for that I was telling you 'bout, from when I had to work to take care of me and the Turner boy."

"So what's your business in Port Royal Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asked him.

"Yeah! And no lies." Murtogg added.

"Alright" Jack began. "I confess. I am here to commander one of these ships pick up a crew in Tortuga raid pillage plunder and other wist pilfer my weasel black guts out."

"I said no lies." Murtogg spluttered.

"Well I think he's telling the truth." Jewely said.

"But if he were telling the he wouldn't have told us."Mullroy said.

"Yes but wot if I knew ye wouldn't 'ave belived the truth evan if I told ya." Jack said.

* * *

"Well well-" Norington said looking at Jacks arm even thought he had just saved Elizabeth's life it seamed that one good dead was not enough to free a man from his charges.

"Jack Sparrow is it."

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you would."

"Well, I don't see your ship 'CAPTAIN'." Norington put an emphasis on 'captain'.

"I'm in the market as it were."

"Told you he was telling thetruth." Murtogg said.

'If ye only knew.' Jewely thought amused.

"These are his sir." Mullroy said grabbing Jacks effects from Jewely.

Norington went threw Jacks stuff. "No additional shot nor powder."

"A compass that doesn't point north."

'He's gonna die.' Jewely saw Jacks face.

"And I half expected it to be made of wood ...you are with out doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

'HEY! I'd like ta see ye get away from Rumrunners Island alone.' Jewely protested in the back of her mind.

"But you have heard of me." "But you have heard of him." Jack and Jewelys voice overlapped as Norrington grabbed Jacks collar.

"Care free Lentente." Norington ordered.

"Finally." Jack growled as he flipped the chain around Jewelys neck. "Commodore Norington my effects please and my hat Commodore now or she dies."

"James please." Jewely faked a chocked. "James!" She screamed as the chain drew around her neck.

"Just play along Luv." Jack whispered in her ear.

"Your just a rum soaked pirate." Jewely spat, to make the act believable.

"Sticks and stones Luv. I saved your sisters you save mine were square." He said mater 'o factly'.

"You can't kill me." She said her eyes smiling. "Can you?"

"Now how can I kill ye Luv" He said then whispered. "I just got yew back."

"Gentle men. Ladies. You will always 'member this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He said pecking his sister on the cheek with a light kiss that made the others think he was a pervert.

* * *

**please read and review ok just for those who wonder im gonna put a age time line for the sparrows**

**jack sparrow books:**

**Jack was 15-16**

**Jewels was 10**

**legends of the breatheren court:**

**jack was 18**

**julie was 13**

**biginning of this story:**

**jack was 19**

**jewels was 14**

**now **

**jack is 27**

**jewels is 23-24**


	6. Chapter 6

Jewely wore a very inaproprite black knee length spagetigh strap dress she had a night black cloack that passed her anckles and wraped aropund her cashing shodoaws over her lanky frame, she also wore black lace fingerless gloves. On bare feet she slunck through the Dead streats of Port Royal. When she had finally arived at the jail she snuck up behind the gard and then reached a hand out and sucker-punched the man in the jaw he fell in an unconscious heap on the ground.

"Nighty-night." She said as she placed 10 empty rum bottles, that she had drank that aftre noon when she had found out that Jack had been arestid, around the guard. "Have fun explaining 'dis to Norrie."

Then she walked into the jail and barred the door behind her then she lit the candles.

"Jackie? Jack Sparrow?" She demanded.

"Jewely I'm over here." Said a male voice from one of the cells.

"O Jackie" Jewely breathed as she fell to her knees at the foot of the cell and begain to cry.

"Jewely how are ye here? All Tortugas' abuzz with the fact that ye died 8-years ago." Jack said as Jewely looked down ashamed. "Sis what did he do to ye?"

"Notin'." Jewely said. "I was trying to find Bootstraps kid." Jack had a suspicous look on his featuers. "And I found 'im." She said disapointed.

"Jewels I was so worried. I thought ye was really dead." Jack said.

"I thought ye was dead." She retorted.

Then the fort began to rumble.

"I know 'dem guns." Jack and Jewely said togther.

"Is it?" Jewely asked as Jack looked out the tiny window.

"Its the _Pearl_."

One of the prisoners wobled to the cell wall.

"Black Pearl? I've 'eard stories. She's been prayin' on ships an se'alments fer near 10-years. Neva' leaves any soviors."

Jewely rolled her eyes at him, while Jack gave his 'your a nit-wit' look.

"No sorvivers. Where do the stories come from I wonder?" Jack said.

"WO-O-O-O-O-OW!" Jewely excliamed in amazment at the nit wit prisoners.

Then a gun shot echoed threw out the whole of the jail two pirates walked into the light the white one shething his sword.

"Dis aint the armory." He said.

"Well well," The black one spat. "Look wha' we 'ave 'ere Twigg *sipts at Jacks feet* Captain Jack Sparrow last 'ime I saw you, ya was all alone on a freakin' island shrinkin' into da destence. 'Is fourtens arn't improved much."

"Worry 'bout yer own fourtens gen'almen. The most cruel work on the _Duchman_ is resurived for betrayers an mutiners." Jack said in his witty fasion.

"You know not'in' of cruel." The black boy said (I dont rightly rember da name of 'im) then he let go of Jacks neck as Jewely squeaked from the sound her brothers neck made. Twigg and black boy turned around and saw two glowing blue-green eyes the black guys hand reached out and grabed Jewely.

"Lookey 'ere Mate!" He said.

"Sparrows lil' pet." Twigg growled as the drug Jewely outside with them. When Jack heard a gun shot and then the scream of his youngest sister his taned olive skin turned pastey-pale white.

* * *

**Please read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

Jewely hated Barbossa but she despised Elizabeth. After being drug onto the Pearl and taken from her brother by their worst enemy's, except for Fitzwilliam, she was forced into Jack/Barbossas' cabin with of all people, Elizabeth.

"I can hold me own Miz. 'lizabeth." Jewely scowled as Elizabeth tried to help steady her to her feet after they had been tossed into the cabin. Elizabeth was shocked by Jewelys' Mid-night Madness dress, the really skimpy one she wore to sneak into the jail to see Jack.

"Yup I'm wearing a knee length dress dat's right." Jewely told her as she went to a trap door and decedent the stairs. A few moments later there was a Knock at the door.

"Jewely!" Barbossas' gruff voice shot through the timbers. "Come on up for diner!" He told her.

When Jewely walked into the cabin Elizabeth and Barbossa were siting at the round table in the middle of the room when they heard the hatch hinges that lead to Jewelys' cabin, Barbossa stood.

"Mizz. Sparrow. Welcome." He said sarcastically as he pulled out the remaining chair for her, the chair Jack had bought her off the coast of St. Aguistine, Elizabeth's eyes swept over her and a look of horror erupted over her face Jewely wore her favorite outfit; a garnet shirt with a sapphire vest that showed her curves but was not as restricting as a corset, her breaches were brown-ish, in her small ears were adorn with two pairs of stud-earrings two were garnet the others were sapphire, her neck had a leather strap that held a large royal-blue gem that looked as if the ocean was in it and, her long waist length hair was in two braids that ran down her back her wepons that she had hid for 8-years were by her side and tied into her braids were srtands of beads each having a different memory to them.

"OK! What is going on?" Elizabeth asked stunned as Jewely sat down.

"Like Jackie use to say 'Wait for the opportune moment' I've been a pirate me 'ole life." Jewely informed her.

"But Juliana -"

"DON'T YE EVA' CALL ME DAT AGAIN. YE UNDERSTAND?" Jewely screeched at her as she drew her dagger and stabbed a bright green apple out of the bowl.

"No need to stand on ceremony yer not tryin' to impress anyone ya must be hungry."

"Try the wine. And the apples one of those next."

Elizabeth looked at the monkey who sat silent and still bug-eyed.

"It's poisoned."

"Ha!" Jewely giggled.

"There be no sense to be killin' ya Miss Turner."

"Darn it." Jewely mumbled.

"Then release me you have your trinket I'm of no further value to you." Elizabeth said desperatley.

"Ya don't know wot this is do ya?"

"Hector ye got to be jokin' all dem people think pirate myth is just legend, like Morvern Aquila and Aquala." Jewely told him.

"It's a pirate medallion." Elizabeth said as if she knew every thing.

"This is Aztec Gold one of 882 identical pieces. Delivered from the stone chest of Cortez himself. Blood-money paid the wreck Cortez reeked upon his armies. But the greed of Cortez was sensational. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal the removed but a single piece from that stone chest should be punished for eternity." Barbossa told Elizabeth.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories any more Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth told him.

"*cough* Idiot *cough*" Jewely choked on an apple.

"Aye! That's exactly wot I said when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island wot can't be found but by those that already know where it is. Find it we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em. Traded 'em. Frittered 'em away on drink and, food and, pleasurable company. But the more we gave 'em away. The more we came to realize. The drink would not satisfy. Food turned to ash in our mouth. And all the pleasurable company could not slake our lust. We are cursed men Mizz. Turner." It was then that Jewely saw Elizabeth place a knife in her lap.

'I'll let her find out the hard way.' Jewely thought.

"Compelled by greed. Now, we are consumed by it. There is one way to end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the gold must be restored and da blood repaid."

"And-and the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup that's why they need the child of Bootstrap and...Bell." Jewely said the last name hesitantly.

"That's why theirs no sense to be killin' ya...YET! Apple?" Barbossa said, holding out two apples to Jewely and Elizabeth, Jewely took the one quite happily.

Then a big chase broke out in the cabin witch resulted in 'Lizz stabbing Barbossa.

"Stop IT!" Jewely called out to them. "Elizabeth! Really was dat da best course of action?"

Then Barbossa pulled the knife out of his chest. "I'm curious. Afta' killin' me wot ya planin' on next?"

Then 'Liz fell out into the cursed crew and finally this crazy nightmare ended with another speech from the Barbossa.

"Look!" He said grabbing Elizabeth and turning her towards the crew. "The moon light shows us of wot we really are. We are not among the living so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. To long I've been starvin' to death and 'aven't died. I feel notin' not the wind in my face not the spray of the sea not the warmth of a woman's flesh." He thrust is hand towards her and a shaft off moon light hit it and the flesh rotted away and all that was left was bone, rotten skin and, ripped clothing.

Jewely, looking as calm as if she encountered this kinda thing every day, witch she kind of did, then said. " Ye best start believin' in ghost stories girlie. Yer in one!" She pushed Elizabeth into the cabin and slammed the door behind her. then her and Barbossa turned and looked at the crew

"Wat'ch'ya lookin' at back to work!" Barbossa barked at the crew.


	8. Chapter 8

"You! Sparrow! You are familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_?" Will said as he skidded to a stop in front of Jacks cell.

"I've 'eard o' it." Jack told him a bitter sad edge to his voice.

"Where dose it make birth?" Will asked him.

"Wot got ya so interested in pirates boy? I recall ye sayin' not tha' long ago, 'I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate I can kill it!'"

"They took the governors daughters." Will said reluctantly.

"dat barmaid?" Jack asked

"Yes, the one you threatened." Will said snootily.

"But she died I saw dem pirates wot raided da fort shoot 'er." Jack told him. Then with a moment of thought on it. "Count me in boy!"

Will let Jack out of his cell.

"Come on someone would have heard that." He said alarmed.

"Not without my effects." Jack said hurriedly grabbing his hat.

"Why bother with that? You could have killed me before if you were willing to use it." Will said like he knew every thing.

"Are you suggesting that was a mistake?" Jack said coking his pistol in the eunuchs direction. "Look. When you've only got one shot you should wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it nor is this."

* * *

Under the old bridged Will saw two ships, the _Dauntless_ and the _Interceptor_.

"Were going to steal the ship? That ship?" He asked.

"Commander! Commander! That ship. Nautical term. One question boy. What be yer name?" Jack asked this issue now donning on him.

"Will Tuner."

"That would be short for William Turner I'd imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will said suspiciously.

"O good! No worries then." Jack said sarcastically.

* * *

Will and Jack walked under an up turned long boat.

"So this is where that idea came from when time went all screwy." Jack said then giggled. "HA! First with a Fitzwilliam now with a William."

"This is ether madness or brilliance." Will said ignoring Jacks strange banter.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack told him as Will stepped into a crab trap.

* * *

"Every one! Stay calm! We are taking over this ship!" Jack said walking down the stairs pistol in hand.

And then there was Will. "Aye Avast!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This ship cannot be crew by to men. Why you'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette stated.

"Son. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

* * *

"Thank you Commodore fer getting us ready to make way!" Jack yelled waving his hat in the wind which picked it up out of his hand.

"MY HAAAAATTTTT!" Jack yelled chasing it in a very undignified way across the deck of the _Interceptor. _

"When I was a lad living in England my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here looking for my father." Will told Jack as he sharpened his sword.

"That so." Jack asked with little interest.

"My father Bill Turner. I'm not a simpleton you knew him Jack." Will said chasing Jack across the deck.

"I knew 'im. One of the few that knew him as William Turner e'ery one else knew him as Bloody Billy, Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bloody Bootstrap?" Will said his mind scrambled.

"Good man. Good pirate...Good woman stealer...Swear ye look jus' like 'im." Jack told him.

"Its not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law." Will said.

"He was a Bloody Pirate! A Scalawag! Pirate is in your blood boy you'll 'ave to square with that someday soon." Jack told him as Will stormed away fuming.

* * *

"This place is rum, rum and, where the legend of Ole' Captain Jack Sparrow began. More importantly it is indeed the sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy? What d'ya think." Jack told Will.

"It'll linger." Will said looking down at a drunk pirate who was laying in a puddle of rum as a woman sat on top of the barrel pouring more rum down his throat.

"I'll tell you, Mate If e'ery town in the world were like this no man would ever feel unwanted. Scarlett! *SLAP* Not sure I deserved that." Then another girl walked up behind him. "Giselle."

"Oh! And who's she?" Giselle asked.

"Wot? *SLAP* I may 'ave deserved that." Jack said painfully.

As they walked threw the town Jack saw some familiar faces.

"Jean! Tumen! lads! 'Ow ye been? Wait where's the ca-?" Jack was cut off.

"'Ello Sparrow!" Constance scowled with a wicked smirk on her face. *SLAP*

"Good ta see ye to and let the record show I did not deserve that one." Jack declared.

"Sure! What eva'. Specially afta' you lost the Cat Nip from Tia Dalma." Constance said sarcastically.

"And who's this? Another girlfriend?" Will asked sinisterly.

"EW NO!" Jack and Constance jumped away from each other.

"Although he has-" Constance was cut off.

"THAT! Was fer Jean not you! If I hadn't saved yer mange covered hide he would 'ave killed me." Jack hurriedly explained.

"Wha' eva." Constance teased.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack ordered Will as he Constance Jean and Tumen entered the Faithful Bride.

"Jack your sister ain't-" Tumen started.

"Dead" Jack said bitterly. "I know. I found her in Port Royal. But Barbossa took her from me again. And killed her that's why I'm going after the _Pearl._"

"Ah! Mon Capetian, revenge." Constance said all to knowingly.

"AND!" Jack added. "THAT is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child. Savvy?" Jack said to his old friends and knowing Jack as well as they did the plan had no need to be said out loud.

"We'll find us a crew." Tuman said knowingly

"Take what ye can!" Jack told them.

"Give nothing back!" The other three finished. And the five banged their muggs on the table.

As the bunch of pirates left Jack stopped momentarily looking over the barroom.

**Mind plays tricks on Jack**

_Lightining flashed. Thunder cracked. As pirates fought and a few chased a young Jack and Jewely Sparrow around. Then a small hand grabbed them and abruptly the fell over backwards on their butts, and out into the storm along with the young barmaid. _

_"Wha' ye think ye was doin'." The girl yelled at them._

_"Reclaming wha's rightfuly ours." Jewely snapped back._

_Jack looked at the girl a little longer then the two young women would have liked and he thought she was beautiful. _


	9. Chapter 9

"Time to go poppet" Pintel said holding a rope around Elizabeth.

Jewely stood by Barbossa, she wore a beyond short (even by today's standers) black min-skirt and a blue mid drift-shirt, that in truthfulness was no more then a piece of cloth tied so tightly it looked like the life would be sucked out of her but it was far eraser to move in then any type of clothing for women in that day except for mens' clothing like she normally wore but her skin had become far to light that she would prefer to get a tan. Her hair was tied off into many small braids giving the impression of dreadlocks, tied to each braid was a hair wrap or strands of beads each one had a small charm on the end that had sentimental value to Jewely she had one that indicated each adventures she had had since her and Jack hat run off 14-years ago. Jewely also had many scares. Most were running along her stomach from many failed attempts to kill her, she had dents in her left shoulder from bullet wounds. She had on her right wrist a branded "P" indicating to the world that she was a pirate and no matter how painfull it was when she had aquired it she had always worn it with pride, above the brand was a sea blue tattoo of a capital "J" that wraped around to a lower case "J" with a large "S" behind those and perched on the "J" was a small saprrow. But Elizabeth thought that the most grulling scare was three long stripes running down from her rigth sholder down to her left hip, the skin was raised up like a large cat had scrached her. Jewely felt Elizabeths' hard stare on her back and subconsiously reached back and touched her scares.

"What what did that to you?" Elizabeth asked mortified.

Jewelys hand ran along her back. "Sirens always get their revenge."

They boarded a long boat and entered the large cavern that lead to Isla De Morta.

Jewely walked into a glittering cavern lit by many torches to hear Barbossa giving a speech.

"Gentlemen the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Each man here has proved his medal 100 times over and 100 times again!"

"Suffered I 'ave!" Raggetie yelled from the crowd.

"Perished we were to the lust and disproportion to our crime! Here it is! The cursed treasure of Cortez himself!"

"Great I survived the Sword of Cortsy, HECK! I even meet him, but don't know bout the Gold." Jewely muttered under her breath as she climbed up the mountain of gold to join Elizabeth and Barbossa.

"E'ery last piece that went astray we have returned! Save for this! Who's blood has been owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asked pointing at Elizabeth.

"Ours!" The crew cried.

"And who's blood must yet be paid?" Jewely drowned out Barbossa and took the liberty to say it herself.

"Her!" The crew yelled again.

"By the blood. Blood undone." Barbossa said slicing Elizabeth's' hand open.

"Ghaa!" She gasped. "That's it."

"Seems an awful waste if we left ye like tha' and didn't use yer blood fer sumtin'." Jewely pointed out.

Barbossa closed her bloody hand around the coin and savored the next seconds leading into mortality.

"Did it work?" One of the crew men asked.

"I don't feel no different!" Raggetie yelled.

"'Ow do we tell!" Pintel asked.

Then Barbossa shot Pintel.

"Your not dead?" Another crew man half asked half stated.

"No! He shot me!" Pintel said surprised.

"The curse is still upon us." The crew muttered amongst themselfs.

"Maid! Yer father wot was his name! Was yer father William Turner?" Barbossa asked Elizabeth.

"No!" Elizabeth practicly growled.

"Then where's HIS child? The child in who's veins flows the blood of William Turner! WHERE?"

Then he slaped her and she roled down the moutian.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" Twigg howled at Pintel and Raggetie.

"No! She 'ad da madillion!" Raggetie said in a frightful state.

"She said 'er name was Turner di'nt she?" Pintel pointed out.

"This is your fault! E'ery desition you made has led us from bad to worse!" Bosun Yelled at Barbossa

"Any fool who dare chalenge me let his speek...the madalion she's taken it go find it you feckless pack of ingrates!" Barbossa yelled at the ungratful crew.

"No ores! The ores 'ave gone missing!" The crew yelled looking to Jewely.

"Well! Smart one! Find 'em!" Jewely yelled impaitonitly. But she was about to get the second surprise of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

"You! Yer 'spose to be dead!" Pintel said in shock.

"Am I not?" Jack said checking himself he turned right into an army of undead pirates. "Parlirloo. Padneay. Parsmit. Parmison."

"Parlay?" Raggetie asked.

"That's the one! Parlay! Parlay!" Jack cried snapping his fingers.

"Parlay? Dang! Wot eva' mutt thought up 'Parlay'!" Pintel snapped.

"French. Latain based, of coures. Inventors of mayonnaise!" Jack told him as he lowered the pistol.

"I like mayonnise." Pintel smilled.

"The thing bout the French is their obsesed with rasins. Hummileated grapes, really! Think 'bout it." Jack keep the conversationg going.

"Don't know." Pintel said in deep thought.

"Trifick singers are the French. *whistels* Unicks. All of 'em."

"That's not right." One pirate said.

"I use to date a unick." Pintel said akwerdly.

"I don't even want to know." Jack told him.

Then Barbossa strode forward.

"'Ow the blazes did you get of that island?" He asked.

"When you marroned me on that pathetick spit of land you fergot one very important thing, Mate. I'm Captin Jack Sparrow!" Jack said like he was the best thing in the world.

"Well. I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa said as he reached back and threw a very surprised Jewely at Jacks feet. Jack quickly knelt down to help his sister up but he stepped in front of her knowing what was coming. "Gents ya'll remeber the Sparrows...Kill 'em. Both of 'em."

"Da girls blood didn't work did it." Jack and Jewely said their voices overlaping.

"Jackie we got'a stop doin' that." Jewely said standing to her feet.

"Aye." Jack agreed.

"'Oled yer fire! Ye know who's blood we need." Barbossa realized and asked.

"We know who's blood ya need" Jack told him.

"Savvy?" Jewely asked him.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack sat on the bunk in Jewelys' cabin on the _Pearl_ while Julie moved to her large wordrobe and shut herself in it so she could change into the close she wore to diner the night before then she finaly emerged and Jack finally got a good look at his little sister for the first time in 8-years and WOW! She looked like a proper woman she had long burnett hair and she kinda reminded him of his firts love, Arabella.

_'NO! Jackie don't think 'bout her she died 8-years ago after she married that theving Billy Turner. It's to late.' _

Jack sat there watching Jewely clean her cabin up, yes it was borring but it was the safest place for him to think without having to worry about Barbossa but it was also nice to spend time with his little sister at that moment.

"Jewels?" Jack asked after the few moments of akward scilenes.

"Aye? Wot's on yer mind Jackie?" She asked as she sat down by him and laid her head on his sholder.

"Nothing realy. Just wanted to hear yer voice. I mean yer right here and I still can't believe it. I've missed ye, My Jewel, My lil' Jewel of the Sea." He said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face then kissed the crown of her head, not a mushy-gushy kiss but a kiss of fondness and sentamental like kiss.

"Well, come to think 'bout it let me tell yew 'bout wot happend after the mutiny." He said, and Jewely being as exausted as she was laid down on her bunk using Jacks' knee as a pilow and listen to him recount the tale.

"After the mutiny I was stuck on Rumrunners Island ye know and I was there three days. How I finally got off was some of the rum traders came for another supliy to Tortuga and they gave me a ride. Once I got to Tortuga I went to the Faithfull Bride, and saw non-other than Laura Smith. So we talked 'bout ships and things she said she was off for Cuba in three days time and offered me a ride."

"WOW! She was really frindly to ye?" Jewely butted in here.

"Oh shut it. But while I was in Tortuga I heard many storys and heard that A) Barbossa had keept ye on the Pearl for his own reasons or B) killed ye. So now the quest was not just for getting me ship back but it was also for revenge for me lil' sissy." Jack finished recounting his adventuers and then the thought occured to Jewely.

"What in the name of heck are we gonna do 'bout Bloody Stupid Will?" She asked looking hard at Jack.

"The Whelp?" Jack asked her.

"Aye! The Whelp." Jewely told him.

"Well." Jack said in thought. "Long as Hector don't know 'bout Bloody Stupid Will we 'ave something to barter with. Savvy?" Jack said.

"UM...Aye! I think." Jewely muttered she might have been just like her brother when it came to confussing logick but this was kind of beyond her.

"Good. Now come on." Jack said standing up and walking to the door but not before he put his hat on Jewelys' bunk.

"Why'd ye do tha'?" She asked him.

"Just for safe keeping." Jack said she he pulled her close, half of because he didn't trust this crew and half because he wanted to be near her as much as he could.


	12. Chapter 12

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa laughed.

"NO!" squeaked through Jacks teeth.

Jewely rolled her eyes as she picked up one of the bright green apples that were leftover from super the night before.

"We expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all watchin' us sail away on Jackie's ship then he'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"Aye Jewels but that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and his word," He nodded at Jack. "It's the one I need."

Having fully recovered from his mouse like outburst Jack reentered the conversation.

"Well," He began. "Of the three of us me and Jewels are the ones who haven't commented mutiny and therefore our word is the one we'll be trusting."

"Though I suppose I should thank you, cuz if ye hadn't betrayed Jackie and left him to die we would have an equal share in that cruse same as ye." Jewely said.

"Aye." Jack realized.

Barbossa thought about this as the Bosun walked into the cabin.

"Captain we're comin' up on the Interceptor."

Barbossa, the monkey and, Bosun left Jack glanced at Jewely and they both ran like heck to catch up with them.

"I'm havin' a thought here Barbossa. What say we run up our flag of truce, we," He gestured to Jewely and himself.

"Scurry over to the Interceptor and negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now Jack ya see that be the same lil' attitude that lost ye th' Pearl. People are easier to search when their dead." He snatched the half devoured apple from Jewely and jerked his head toward the Bosun, who came up and grabbed the Sparrows arms.

Jack and Jewely sat glumly in the brig of the Pearl.

"Do ye 'ear tha'?" Jewely asked her ears perking up.

"Look they droppin' their stuff." Jewely said astonished.

"They must be trying to lighten the ship. But it's useless."

"Jack! Jewels!" Jean and Tumen yelled as the fight drew on around them.

"That's not very nice." Jewely pointed out as she grabbed the hand of a pirate who was about to hit Elizabeth.

Once Jack saw who his sister was talking to he jumped over to the women.

"Where's the medallion?" He asked.

"Fetch!" Elizabeth screamed about to slap him but Jewely snatched her hand back.

"Ah, where's dear William?" Jack asked innocently.

"Will!" She breathed as she raced over to where the main mast had fallen moments before.

Jack and Jewely sat for a moment and watched with amusement.

"MONKEY!" Jewely cried as the monkey raced across the fallen mast.

Jack and Jewely ran over the side of the ship and crawled across the mast after said monkey. But he reached Barbossa first.

"Why thank ye Jack."

"You're welcome."

"No not you me named the monkey Jack. Gents our hope is restored."

After the ship had moved a couple hundred yards west from the sight of the battle Pintel and Rageti circled the crew and tied them loosely to the mast.

"If any of you so much as think the word 'parley' I'll have your guts for Davy Jones."

Once they had past Elizabeth ducked under the ropes and ran to the side of the ship just as the Interceptor exploded.

"Will." She breathed.

"You've got to stop it!" She cried and smacked Barbossa.

"Welcome back miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time it's all fair now that you return the favor." He threw her to the crew.

"Barbossa!" A new voice called.

"She goes free!" Will said as he trained Jacks pistol on Barbossa.

"What's in yer head boy?"

"She goes free."

"You've only got one shot and we can't die." Barbossa laughed.

Will looked to the Sparrow siblings for help.

"Don't do anything stupid." They both pleaded with folded hands.

"You can't I can." He said pointing the gun at his temple.

"Like that." Jewely mumbled.

"What's yer name boy?" Barbossa turned to face Will.

"No one!" Jewely shouted dragging Jack forward.

"No one he's distant cousin of our…." She looked to Jack for help.

"Aunts cousins twice removed lovely singing voice though."

"And a eunuch." Jewely added trying to get away from the question of who he was.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins."

Jewely rolled her eyes and glared at Will. Her jaw was set and her eyes were cut.

"Really?" Her voice squealed.

"Are you really that stupid. Well why don't I just feed ya to the sharks? You…you….Ugh!"

Jewely lost it she couldn't come up with a good enough insult, which anyone who knew her well enough knew it was going to get bad.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: sorry i lost my muse for a while but thanks to my Uncle for taking me out on his boat fishing i am going to write another chapter

The Black Pearl sailed away from the wrekage and toward a island.

"Barbossa you lieing bastar'! You swore she'd go free."

"Don't dare impuned me honnor boy!" He spat.

"Ye should have spacified when and where. Now it do seem a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads? So I'll be having that dress back before ya go."

Elizabeth tore off the crimson dress and chunked it at him.

"Goes with your black heart." She spat as she shakly steped foreward.

"UGH!" Jewley walked up behind her and shuved her hard and dusting her hands in a 'Job Well Done' manner she turned right into Jack.

"OI!" and then without a moments notice she was pushed into the water by her brother who was retreaving his effects.

Up on land the sibblings and Elizabeth looked out to see.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." He walked away.

Elizabeth followed Jewley in a track around the island.

"It's not all that big is it?" Jack asked cleaning his pistole as his sister slumped next to him to do the same.

Once they had finnished they stalked into the trees knocking on one ever so offten untill they found a pit in the sand.

"Rum!" Jewley jumped and retereaved it from the celler.

"That's it YOU spent three days lieing on the beach drinking rum?"

"Walcome to the Caribbean." Jewley said taking a canepole and setting off toward the beach with a bottle in her hand.

"Were devils we're black sheep really bad eggs drink up me hearties yo-ho!" the three danced around the fire.

Jack and Jewley were swinging each other around drunkenly and then they fell over backward laughing untill they drank them selves to sleep.


End file.
